Unbreakable Bond
by MedliSage
Summary: Oneshot: After the defeat of Solaris, Silver is tossed back into his time, though now changed. However, the most pertinent thing on his mind is his dear companion and if she recalls him. SilverxBlaze.


**Unbreakable Bond**

_By MedliSage_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the cool hours of dawn, the sky was beginning to turn purple from the yet unseen rising sun, and Silver the Hedgehog lay on the dew-covered grass in a state of unconsciousness. However, it would be wrong to say that his consciousness was inactive, as despite his state of slumber his mind continued to turn and paint a scenery inside his head that felt so much like reality, that when he woke he would sit for a moment and wonder if it had truly happened.

This dream, however, was different, as it was his mind recalling "past" events – events that had happened, and yet possibly hadn't happened now. Hopefully hadn't happened. Utilizing the time rift born from Solaris, together he and his newfound allies Sonic and Shadow had, not after putting the sun god into a controllable state, changed the past, present, and future. He knew Sonic and Elise had extinguished the flame; with that, the Solaris project was ended and Mephiles was not born and there was no such "Flames of Disaster" which had so ruined his life.

And yet he was unsure of this currently: he had not awoken since time had been changed. Was it successful? Was his time still one of destruction and despair? The warp back to his life, his hopefully better life, had rendered him in his current state and he did not yet know of what would await him after he opened his eyes.

Yes, one would think Silver the Hedgehog's mind, even in this dormant condition, would ponder those issues. But it was not. No, instead wondering if his efforts were fruitful, he was wondering about something else. A certain cat, whose partnership had enabled him to keep going all the while in his lugubrious, repeated life of wondering in the destruction, finding Iblis, destroying Iblis, and Iblis returning. In an effort to break this endless cycle, he had gone to the past to destroy the so-called "Iblis Trigger" and free Blaze the Cat and himself of their everlasting torture. Although that had turned out to be a lie, they had managed to find a way to seal Iblis once and for all.

They had agreed to do it at all costs.

Of course, Silver the Hedgehog agreed to that will full consent at first. If it had come to one of them having to sacrifice themselves – it was for a better future and for a better world. To save the lives of so many others. It was for justice and peace. He had come so close to, indeed, sacrificing himself to seal Iblis away.

But no, it was not to be. Iblis did not accept his body. He had cried out in frustration – coming so close, and then the possibility of it all being for naught created an agony in his spirit so crushing it was unexplainable.

However, this feeling of pain and hopelessness was nothing compared to what he felt only seconds after.

A gentle touch on his shoulder caused him to turn his head to the source, his companion. Without waiting for an agreement, she took the Chaos Emeralds out of his hands and attempted herself to seal Iblis within her body – and was successful. When she made her subsequent request to be sealed away in another dimension of stopped time, she might as well have stabbed his heart with a gelid dagger: the thought of losing his companion, his only friend, the one he trusted, the one he would believe in until the end of time and space itself, gone? No, no! Then his efforts to save the world would truly be for naught!

But his worst nightmare became reality. No, his worst nightmare was not living in this destroyed time, fighting Iblis forevermore – no, although he himself did not even realize it, his worst nightmare, no matter how good this new time may be, was losing Blaze. Losing the most important person to him, his friend through the best and the worst of times, the one he could come to with anything, the one he trusted with his life. By making it so the Flames of Disaster never existed, had Blaze been saved? Of course, the obvious answer is yes – if they had never existed, neither would Iblis, and Blaze would have no reason to sacrifice herself. But Silver the Hedgehog was naïve and doubtful of this, and although the worry that Blaze may not yet be alive was illogical, his concern and care and the amount he treasured his friend overcame logic.

So this is what Silver the Hedgehog's mind muled over as he slept. He thought only of the safety of his friend.

This did not continue another ten minutes though; a drop of rain from an above leaf on a tree, results of the gloomy rainstorm the night before, awoke him. His eyes snapped open, his spine jolting him into an upright position. Quickly, his golden eyes looked from left to right and then back again – the area was so familiar to him, yet so unfamiliar. He knew his location instantly, but only by relating it to the devastated state of what it had been in that alternate time. The landforms, though now they were not eroded and warped by Iblis's fury, were similar enough to be identified. He rose to his feet, turning around in hopes of seeing another person who may know the location of his friend, or any sort of civilization.

Alas, there was not a soul in sight. Sighing slightly, he began to walk, the now rising sun behind him, causing the sky to gain and orange hue – part of the reason he did not walk towards the sun was, of course, because it would hurt his eyes, but as he looked at the current orange state of it, he could not help but be reminded of the constant flames that ravaged his old world and became slightly sick to his stomach. So he walked away from the sun, he walked with the sun, slowly turning his head in all directions as he traversed, taking in this scenery – his new world, his new life, so different then what it previously had been.

"_You're so naïve... I always liked that about you."_

This pace and gentle flow of thoughts was cut off when his friend's last words shot into his mind so suddenly, so out of nowhere, and with such clarity he had to stop to make sure she was not behind him, saying those words out loud. Why had that happened? Sleeping or awake, he couldn't even go three minutes without thinking of her. Why, why? He physically attempted to shake off these thoughts, but to no avail. Her image flooded his eyes, her voice flooded his mind.

Amidst this chaos inside himself, one thing was clear: he wanted, he needed to see and talk to her – to physically see, hear, and feel that she is okay.

He began to run, his head no longer looking at the lush, green scenery around him, but searching for a hue of pink.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He dropped to his knees. Never before had he run that long without any sort of break – his lungs burned and his legs felt like jelly. Although completely unsure of how long ago he started his blind search, he looked up at the sky, now a clear blue with several white, puffy clouds adorning it. His gaze fell back to the ground, and the side of his fist slammed against the rising cliff next to him.

The thoughts in his mind turned rapidly into frustration. Why did this have to be so difficult? Why had he not found her yet? He knew where he was, she had to be nearby...

Even more so rapidly, however, they turned from frustration into worry. Perhaps – since they had changed the timeline so, does Blaze not live here? Maybe Blaze doesn't exist at all! Or worse – and indeed, this was the worst possible outcome in Silver the Hedgehog's mind – maybe in this new world, he and Blaze have never met. His friend whom he cherished so, their very bond... non-existent?

Silver was a strong person – he had strong convictions and would hold to his beliefs no matter what. Silver seldom cried and showed signs of weakness. However, now hot tears were clouding his vision and all became blurry. The thought of losing what was most precious to him – the bond between he and his friend – no. No. He couldn't even let that thought exist. No, no, it couldn't be. He shook his head, trying to get it out of his mind – the pain of even thinking that it _might_ be possible was too much.

He stood, pulling himself up with his right hand, still on the cliff. Once, twice, he blinked, and rubbed out the yet-fallen tears from his eyes.

He had to keep going. There was only one way to find out, and he had to. He had to find her.

Forcing his uncooperative, still fluid-feeling legs to support him, he continued forward. Intent on listening to any noise that could have possibly been another person, his head turned behind him when he heard the swift, light footsteps coming in his direction. Before he could spy the source, they suddenly came to a stop – an unidentifiable blur rushing up into the nearby tree.

"Hey, wait!" He called to it, hoping for a response. "Do you know –"

The rest of the words were not heard, as his breathing stopped the moment he glimpsed familiar pink and white ears.

Her head slowly arose above the leaves. "Silver?"

"Blaze?! Blaze!"

Neither one of them thought, she jumping from the tree at the same time he leapt above to meet her there. They thudded together in mid-air, quickly falling back to the ground, tumbling over each other once.

Silver, thinking nothing awkward of the situation with her on top of him, grabbed her shoulders gently yet firmly in order prove physically to himself, despite their crash, that she was there. "Blaze, Blaze! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Averting his eyes, she pushed herself off the ground and off of him despite his grip, into a kneeling position. Before she could raise one leg to stand, Silver also sat upright and threw his arms around her.

"Wh-what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, nothing! I... I'm just glad you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Slowly, he slipped his arms from around her back to on her shoulders once more, pausing before he spoke. "I... don't know."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, Silver thinking nothing awkward of the fact that he still had his hands on her shoulder, though his friend did not return nor reject the gesture.

"Um... Blaze."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Where... um, where do we live?"

She stared at him.

"Did you hit your head?"

"N-no, no! No, I... um... maybe. I don't know." He paused. "Well...?"

She looked to the side.

"I... don't know."

It was rare for her to have such a moment in which she truly had no clue what was going on, no idea what to say, without else a false truth to cover it up.

He looked her in the eyes – for a fleeting moment, maybe the impossible had become possible, maybe the greatest happiness that could possibly be bestowed upon him right now had come true.

"Blaze."

"What?" She said, looking at him quickly, surprised by his suddenly deadly serious tone.

"Is this... do you remember... do you remember? Do you remember the past time? Iblis... you... me... day after day, we –"

"S-Silver...!"

In that moment when she spoke that and their eyes locked, they both came to the realization that their fear that the other did not remember their past relationship, that they would be introduced to the "new" Silver or Blaze that had grown up in this time and remembered nothing of the precious and dear companionship they shared in the ravaged world was untrue. The best possible outcome had come true: they both still retained the memories the alternative time and the relationship they had built over all that time.

As if drawn by immeasurably gravity, he threw himself close to her, his arms around her back. At first, she merely leaned backward slightly from the force and also the surprise, but soon after she slowly and with slight hesitance put her arms lightly around him.

"Blaze, I'm so happy you're okay!" He repeated, now sure she knew what he meant. "I'm so happy you're okay..."

For a moment she gave no reply, unsure of what to say, an uncomfortable and unfamiliar heat rising to her face. "You too," She finally said, though the words escaped from her mind to her mouth without her even willing them.

After what felt to both of them like hours, he forced himself slowly away from her. Smiling brighter than he had in the longest time, he looked right into her golden eyes.

"What... what is it?" She said nervously.

Without warning he threw his arms around her yet again. "I'm just happy to see you!"

Although within herself she was uneasy, embarrassed, and worried that someone might see them and get the wrong idea, another feeling that she could not perceive what it was caused her to outwardly smile and give her a warm, calming feeling.

"Oh, but you should have seen it!" He said abruptly, letting go of her and jumping up. "We fought Solaris! Sonic showed us how to use the Chaos Emeralds to turn into these super forms, and together we took him down! I was like _whoosh!" _

He outstretched one arm and his body glowed a light green hue, a rock some distance doing the same, before being psychically rushed through the air and slammed against the cliff, crumbling into pieces.

"And then he'd throw these huge ones at me –" He levitated a larger rock some distance away, sending it whirling at himself, "and I'd go like_ hyah! –_" He rapidly put both his palms in front of himself, his body and the rock glowing once more – "And stop it, throw it right back at him!" He tossed the rock back to its original location. "And Sonic and Shadow were so cool too. They had all these powers, like Sonic could –"

His reenactment stopped, the sound of Blaze's laughter overpowering his voice.

Hearing the happiness of her voice, he couldn't help but chuckle slightly and smile. "What is it?"

It took a moment for her to gain control of herself, now on the ground, unable to support herself from laughing too much. "You... you just..." She giggled a few more times. "Just... you. Being you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, happiness still heard in his tone.

She looked up at him, the smile on her face as soft as the word she spoke. "Nothing."

A moment of silence passed, and he looked up through the large tree's leaves into the blue sky above. "This world is so... beautiful."

She sat up, turning her eyes in the same direction. "Yeah..."

Suddenly, a force took her hand.

"Wh-what, ah –"

Warmth rushed to her cheeks again as she was pulled up, being dragged by him until she began to ran herself.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know! There's so much to go see, come on!"

She smiled, picking up her pace slightly so as to run next to him.

With the wind pushing them onward and their hands still locked, the two ran into the bright new future together.

_Fin_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Well I finally finished Sonic 06 a few days ago and I thought Silver and Blaze made a cute couple. I never thought Silver himself realized that he liked her though, and I tried to express that in this, but I hope I didn't go too far and make it seem like he truly felt although she was only a friend. And Blaze, well, she always seems to hide her real feelings inside and like not the most affectionate person, but I think being together for so long would make those two have some sort of feelings for each other. :3 I guess I also decided to write this because I myself couldn't stand the thought of them losing that bond, so I wanted to make it so they remembered (which I think they would anyway) and Silver totally does not get enough love. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed – reviews are always welcome of course and even much appreciated. Thanks for reading!

_- Medli_


End file.
